Infancia Oscura
by Blind Belief
Summary: [Viñeta] Una infancia oscura puede cambiar hasta el más puro de todos los seres y corromperlos por completo.


**Infancia Oscura**

**.**

Era tan sólo una pequeña, tendría unos seis años tal vez. Era inocente y pura, le gustaba pasar largos ratos sola, en compañía de las flores o de la suave brisa, no necesitaba amigos para ser feliz, se conformaba con poco.

No tenía malos sentimientos en su corazón, y es que ni sabía lo que significaba el odio, la ira, o la crueldad, el único ejemplo que había tenido de dichos sentimientos era su padre, un hombre severo y estricto, que parecía no tener compasión alguna, era casi imposible que ellos fuesen parientes.

Pero poco a poco ella fue cambiando, no se dio de la noche a la mañana, pero para la edad en la que ya había alcanzado su madures, era igual o peor que su progenitor. No parecía recordar sus antiguos pensamientos de amor y alegría, ahora para ella eso no era más que recuerdos casi imaginarios.

Minerva era como un robot, hacia únicamente lo que su padre le ordenaba.

A la edad de siete todo se volvió más lúgubre y terrorífico (o al menos así lo veía la infante).

— ¡Basura insignificante! —le exclamó tomándola por el cabello y la arrastro hacia dentro de la casa, una vez allí la arrojó contra el suelo, sin importarle sus sollozos.

Su padre, que era altísimo y comparado con ella se veía como un gigante, se acercó a paso lento y la señaló con el dedo índice.

— ¿Qué esta mierda? —estrujó la canasta de flores azules que ella tanto se había esmerado en recolectar, y nada menos que para él.

Minerva no supo que contestar, y además, no quería.

— ¿Acaso crees que recogiendo flores te convertirás en la maga más poderosa de Fiore? —Preguntó cruelmente— ¿Acaso crees que así llegarás a ser maestra de Sabertooth?

Ella sólo se limitó a negar con la cabeza ligeramente y respondió en un pequeño susurro casi inaudible.

—No, padre.

Él alzó el mentón y refrenó las ganas de asestarle una bofetada al ver como ella trataba de protegerse con sus pequeños bracitos.

—Que no se repita —se limitó a decir.

* * *

A los nueve Minerva era una niña cruel con los chicos de su misma edad, los insultaba y maltrataba psicológicamente sin compasión alguna, y aunque era relativamente tranquila y muy madura, su parte cruel resaltaba en los peores momentos.

Y a su padre le encantaba. Si él le decía que lastimara, ella lo hacía, y a cambio la recompensaba con palabras vacías, pero que para ella significaban todo.

—Sigue así Minerva y podrás convertirte en la maestra de Sabertooth, recuerda: no tengas pesar de los más débiles y enséñales quién manda.

—Sí, padre —asentía orgullosa y con una pequeña sonrisita macabra de lado.

Luego, cuando creció un poco más y llegó a la edad de trece, Minerva no sólo maltrataba a los demás, sino que los torturaba, y de forma inhumana, pero esta vez con castigos físicos.

Después de todo, si su padre le decía que torturara, ella lo hacía.

Finalmente, a la edad de diecinueve años, las cosas que había hecho en el pasado parecían no tener efecto en ella, su conciencia estaba tranquila, ella sólo pensaba en hacer orgulloso a su padre, quien, por qué negarlo, lo estaba.

Y es que después de todo, si él le decía que asesinara, ella lo hacía.

Había logrado transformar a una pequeña inocente y carismática de seis años, en una cruel y despiadada mujer de diecinueve. Era su creación, su sucesora, ahora estaba seguro de que Minerva era la futura maestra de Sabertooth, y esperaba que siguiera su mismo régimen severo.

No por nada eran el gremio más poderoso de todo Fiore. No por nada ella era una maga excepcional.

Y así fue su frívola relación por muchos años, ella gozaba de una actitud petulante, cruel y solitaria.

Todos se preguntaban el porqué de su forma de ser, la respuesta más obvia era que simplemente era así por ser la hija de Jiemma, debía haber heredado sus pensamientos inhumanos, pero nadie nunca imaginó que ella alguna vez, muchísimos años atrás, y durante un corto periodo, fue una niña llena de ilusiones y con buenos sentimientos, que tristemente fue cambiada para la conveniencia de un padre egoísta.

¿Lo peor? Ya no quedaba luz en sus sentimientos.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Pequeña viñeta sobre Minerva, espero que les haya gustado.

_Blind._


End file.
